


swallowing the shine of the summer

by vellutonero



Series: you've come a long way baby [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Relationshit, pre age of ultron
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив садится на пол рядом с ТиДжеем и долго выглядит так, как будто не может определиться. Он не протягивает руку, чтобы обнять Хэммонда, но осматривает шишку на лбу. «До свадьбы заживет» так и остается несказанным в воздухе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swallowing the shine of the summer

Представьте: Вашингтон, столица самого свободного государства на планете, совсем недавно сорвавшего, кажется, последние покровы с тайн, разгромленное, не успевшего еще скорбеть по погибшим, палящий солнечный июньский полдень. Госсекретарь Илэйн Бэрриш - по последней моде одетая в черный костюм Баленсиага - выступает на лужайке белого дома перед океаном камер и фотовспышек, читая речь, которая всего через несколько минут прославит ее на весь мир. Все присутствующие понимают значимость момента, и поэтому фоном ее голосу выступает только щелчки затворов камер и ставший ужасающе-привычным звук работающей на той стороне реки техники, разбирающей завалы того, что осталось от главной секретной защитной организации нашего века.  
Трикселион лежит в руинах, его осколки еще долго будут оседать в водах Потомака, но шоу должно продолжаться, и Илэйн Бэрриш творит историю. Делает свою работу, - поправит она позже, в экслюзивном интервью, и любой, кто считает это лицемерием, попыткой построить политический капитал, опробовать почву перед грядущими выборами, ошибается. Госсекретарь отчаянно, с неотразимой улыбкой - выполняет свой долг перед страной, перед всем миром, перед своей семьей.  
Не секрет, что в последние два года семейство Бэрриш-Хэммонд (имея в виду, конечно, Дугласа с супругой и Томаса Джеймса) под ее предводительством стало одним из столпов Вашингтонского общества. Имя любимого «трудного подростка» Америки теперь встретишь только в колонке самых стильных, а его младший брат неотрывно ассоциируется у наших сограждан с Конгрессом. Даже Президент Бад Хэммонд - нет, не выпустил очередную книгу, но отдалился от публичной жизни, всерьез занявшись фермерством. Семейная идилия, достойная самой большой рамки на каминной полке. И: падение хеликериеров, скорбь, выступление Госсекретаря - и все взгляды снова прикованы к ним, к «оригинальной» первой семье нашего времени, не в последнюю очередь из-за волны традиционно вспыхнувших слухов о том, что трагедия затронула эту семью не только на общественном уровне.  
Мадам Бэрриш отвечает на заданные вопросы элегантно и непринужденно: тот-самый-капитан Америка действительно знаком ей лично, однако она не в положении, чтобы давать оценку его вовлеченности в произошедшее. Не сказано вслух: для этого на холме создают комиссии, комитеты и проводят слушания. Мы не можем не согласится с тем, что время и Генеральный прокурор Соединенный Штатов рассудят, но и не можем упустить, что г-жа Госсекретарь называет Капитана по имени: Стив, с той же мягкостью, с которой она говорит о членах своей семьи.  
…Высокая, хрупкая женщина в черном на фоне Белого дома, можно даже решить, что наша исстрадавшаяся нация нашла ответ на все свои вопросы в этом… образе, забывая, что за фотографией на первой полосе газет стоит реальная Илэйн Бэрриш, в которую не так долго мы все верили, чаще критикуя ее амбиции, ее прическу, ее семью. Мир вокруг изменился до неузнаваемости, и теперь мы смотрим на мадам Госсекретаря с надеждой, с обожанием, с уверенностью. 

\- Двойной маккиато с карамелью, - Дуглас протягивает сидящему на скамейке перед Конгрессом ТиДжею стакан, садясь рядом. ТиДжей кивает, ставя кофе рядом с уже выпитым. Он одергивает кожаную куртку и поправляет огромные темные очки на носу. Дуглас готов поспорить, что каждая следующая пара, которую брат надевает на себя - больше предыдущей.  
\- Как, - ТиДжей машет в сторону здания, - там?  
\- Как ты думаешь? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Дуглас, обрывая сам себя, - ты в порядке?  
ТиДжей поворачивает голову в его сторону, всем своим видом выражая «ты издеваешься?».  
\- Ты не звонишь просто потому, что тебе лень дойти за кофе, - резонно говорит Дуглас. - Что-нибудь случилось? - имея в виду, конечно, «случилось что-то еще» и «ну что еще могло произойти». Дуглас Хэммонд в равной пропорции устал от ТиДжеевых драм и переживает из-за каждой возможной из них. Это утомляет, даже если ты не проводишь по двенадцать часов в день, обеспечивая плавную работу главной демократии в мире. - Послушай, ТиДжей, я не могу тебе ничего сказать - и не потому, что не могу разглашать.  
\- Да, братишка, конечно, - в голосе у ТиДжея больше яда, чем веры, и Дуглас думает, что прошел уже месяц, что пора бы уже двигаться дальше, что брат уже вроде бы повзрослел, но почему же с ним все равно приходится нянчиться, как с хрупким подростком, который наглотается таблеток при первой возможности.  
ТиДжей криво улыбается, поднимаясь со скамейки, забирая кофе. Он уходит, вместо прощания положив руку на плечо Дугласу, на ходу извлекая из кармана пачку сигарет и пытаясь закурить. Ему не хватает рук, но Дуглас не видит, чем заканчивается его процесс - в кармане пищит телефон. Мир продолжает крутиться, даже, наверное, быстрее, чем раньше, и сентиментальности в нем не место. 

Наверняка есть более приятный способ провести вечер пятницы, чем собирать свои вещи в квартире бывшего. Во всяком случае, ТиДжей никак по-другому это определить не может - идея изначально казалась идиотской, тем более, что он однозначно мог пережить потерю двух мятых толстовок и одного фильма, но Стив звучал виновато по телефону, по-настоящему виновато, не так, как в их последнюю встречу, когда в его голосе было больше непонимания и праведной, твердолобой уверенности в собственных словах. Возможно, кто-то из них пытался убедить другого в какой-то третей истине, не сочетавшей в себе попытку одного спасти мир и желание другого убежать на край света. ТиДжей спотыкается, зацепившись за край небольшого ковра посередине комнаты, и падает вперед, ударяясь лбом о край дивана.  
\- Бля! - вскрикивает он, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сесть на полу, подобрав под себя ноги, ощупывая шишку, которая, несомненно, превратиться в цветущий синяк и будет сходить несколько недель, обязательно вызывая вопросы и напоминая ТиДжею в первую очередь о собственной глупости. Во вторую, конечно же, о просторной квартире Стива, все еще пахнущей ремонтом и всегда - свежими ванильными пончиками.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Роджерс чуть ли не влетает в комнату, держа в руках поднос с едой.  
\- Все нормально, все нормально, - бормочет ТиДжей, обнимая колени руками и отчаянно пытаясь не плакать. Он не помнит, когда последний раз вот так не мог сдержать себя - и сейчас это скорее реакция на обиду, какую-то дурацкую, детскую, неправильную обиду. - Не нужно было мне приходить.  
Стив садится на пол рядом с ТиДжеем и долго выглядит так, как будто не может определиться. Он не протягивает руку, чтобы обнять Хэммонда, но осматривает шишку на лбу. «До свадьбы заживет» так и остается несказанным в воздухе. 

В машине Стив пытается поцеловать его, но ТиДжей отпихивается и отвешивает ему пощечину. Они сидят в тишине еще какое-то время, пока ТиДжей не спрашивает:  
\- Есть еще что-то, что…. мне нужно знать, - говорит он, думая, что звучит совсем несчастно, как будто цепляется за прошлое. Стив не отвечает, глядя в сторону. 

Иногда ТиДжею кажется, что все хорошее, что могло ему достаться - досталось Дугласу. Чаще всего он даже считает, что это правильное распределение талантов, концертным пианистом ему все равно уже не стать, а вот у брата продолжить политическую традицию в семье вполне есть шанс.  
Иногда ему хочется знать, как это - не иметь зависимости от веществ и не чувствовать боль внутри, которую приносит хроническая депрессия. Пару раз он даже с абсолютно честной надеждой сдавался в клинику, но что они могут, врачи. Иногда, ТиДжею хочется, чтобы на него смотрели с тем же неподдельным восторгом, с которым смотрят на Дугласа. Вроде бы совсем глупая история - завидовать собственному же младшему брату, а ведь он прекрасно понимает, что это работа, которую нельзя было выбрать самому, родился на несколько минут раньше - тяни за собой этого маленького, оберегай, смотри в рот, жди, когда он превзойдет тебя. ТиДжей отлично поработал над тем, что превзойти его было легко, и Даги никогда не скажет за это спасибо. Дуглас никогда не поймет этого, потому что Дуглас всегда останется на сколько-то минут младше.  
В детстве ТиДжею казалось, что эта пара минут превращает расстояние между ними в вечность, и только в тридцать он понял, что это действительно так. В детстве все было бесконечно проще и легче, даже в юности, когда отдавать себе отчет в сделанном выборе еще рано. ТиДжей не оправдывает две передозировки и годы, проведенные в режиме затянувшейся вечеринки, но холоднокровно разделяет факты.  
Какой-то из мириады психотерапевтов говорил, что это - пусть к выздоровлению.  
ТиДжей думает, что путь к выздоровлению в его конкретном случае лежит через могилу, но предпочитает об этом не говорить. 

\- Нам пора перестать встречаться в очереди за молоком, - мрачно говорит ТиДжей, когда ослепляющая улыбка Сэма маячит с другой стороны прилавка. Неужели во всем Вашингтоне только один продуктовый магазин. Сэм светится, как чертова лампочка, машет с энтузиазмом и даже подмигивает ТиДжею, вызывая желание втянуть голову в плечи, нахлобучить на голову капюшон и сбежать под каким-нибудь дурацким предлогом.  
ТиДжей не в состоянии выносить такое количества бушующего позитива.  
\- Тогда жизнь перестанет быть полна сюрпризов, - говорит Сэм, кладя в корзинку пачку чипсов.  
Они стоят возле супермаркета, ТиДжеев мешок с продуктами на земле, пока он закуривает, и Сэм таращится по сторонам, как будто забыл, где припарковал свою машину.  
\- Уилсон, я знаю, что ты ищешь предлог что-то у меня спросить, но то ли твое воспитание не позволяет, то ли по какой еще причине… - ТиДжей разводит руками, - спрашивай, чашечку кофе я тебе предлагать не буду.  
\- Я не то, чтобы спросить, я пытаюсь понять, умудрился ли наш общий друг со страстью к звездам и полоскам поделиться новостями, или опять… постеснялся.  
ТиДжей вздыхает что-то между «если ты спрашиваешь, то знаешь, что нет» и «даже не пытайся мне сказать, что этот идиот что-то еще скрывает». В конечном итоге, они сошлись на бутылке пива, которую Сэм выхлестал чуть ли не в один глоток, стоя посреди кухни в квартире ТиДжея, пока тот раскладывал продукты в холодильник.  
\- Я бы спросил, есть ли у тебя симпатичные незанятые подруги, - хохотнул Сэм, разглядывая фотографии на стене в гостиной, - но по объективной причине не буду.  
\- Боишься или?..

Маленький ресторанчик вдали от основных «политических» заведений переливается огнями вычурной вывески. «Вкусная еда и минимум интриг», так о нем писала известная блогерша от «Вашингтон Пост», во всяком случае, ТиДжей провел целое исследование, прежде чем уговорил себя сесть в машину и на самом деле поддаться на этот дешевый, однозначно ненужный в его жизни трюк. С другой стороны, когда Стив Роджерс оставляет четыре сообщения на автоответчике, так или иначе любопытство перевешивает инстинкт самосохранения.  
ТиДжею требуется еще двадцать минут, чтобы заехать на стоянку ресторанчика и выйти из машины.  
Внутри, он сразу видит макушку Роджерса, который даже со спины выглядит так, как будто репетировал вид всех египетских скорбей перед телевизором. Ну, или это у него дар такой, ТиДжей не знает наверняка. 

К концу второй бутылки вина, ТиДжей задается вопросом:  
\- Ты же не пьянеешь, зачем тебе пить вообще?  
Стив отрывается от бесполезного тыканья вилкой в тарелку со стейком и поднимает на ТиДжея задумчивый взгляд.  
\- Потому что вкусно? - у него не уверенный голос, как будто он сам не знает, почему на самом деле глотает красное сухое бокал за бокалом.  
\- У меня есть теория, - ТиДжей пытается как-то поднять атмосферу, сгустившуюся к этому моменту в грозовую тучу. Часть его терапии - и новогоднее обещание - вырасти из нездоровых тенденций делать хуже там, где можно сделать лучше. В кабинете его нового психотерапевта висит плакат, по виду ему лет пятьдесят, написано большими и довольно красивыми буквами: «Зачем делать просто то, что можно сделать сложно?». У терапевта есть чувство юмора и он вполне здраво понимает сарказм ТиДжея, поэтому из всех врачей только он пока и продержался дольше двух месяцев.  
\- Моя теория в том, что официант порекомендовал тебе это вино к мясу. И ты не смог отказаться, потому что на самом деле ничего не понимаешь в винах, - ТиДжей смеется, почти искренне!, и Стив начинает улыбаться, пока еще натянуто, но он плохой актер.  
\- Слушай, ТиДжей… мне правда жаль, что я не могу рассказать тебе всего, - начинает Стив, - но есть две вещи, которые я должен сказать вслух.  
\- Нью-Йорк? - как бы между прочим спрашивает ТиДжей, и улыбается, улыбается так, что скулы сводит, потому что он запретил себе реагировать как-то иначе. - Тебе нужно уехать? 

Библиотека Конгресса США - довольно интересное заведение, особенно когда ты в ней был последний раз в пятом классе. ТиДжей разглядывает интерактивный каталог, когда из недр здания появляется взволнованный, дерганый Дуглас, держащий подмышкой стопку журналов.  
Они поднимаются в лифте, и ТиДжей даже не спрашивает, почему они вдруг встречаются в таком странном месте и почему они едут на этаж с приватными читальными комнатами. Дуглас кладет на стол коморки журналы - какая ирония - тот самый выпуск с большим разворотом про их мать после крушения ЩИТа, и открывает его на середине. Вместо пятиполосного материала про семью Хэммондов, ТиДжей берет в руки тонкую отредактированную папку.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает он, уже зная, что это.  
\- ТиДжей, я даже не знаю, почему я это делаю. Поэтому заткнись и читай, - говорит Дуглас, нервозно упирая руки в бока и начиная расхаживать по комнатке, как он делает всегда, когда нервничает. 

Они идут пешком - и теплый летний вечер приносит запах влажной травы в воздухе и шум вечеринок, девушек на каблуках и в коротких юбках, клерков с банками энергетиков и машин с открытым верхом, как будто ничего и не произошло. ТиДжею кажется, что Вашингтон более остальных городов в Америке умеет нацепить на себя вежливую улыбку, которая говорит, что все в порядке, вам показалось, что у нас тут кризис национальной безопасности. Стив тоже это умеет, пусть и в меньшей степени. Он почти ничего не говорит, но как будто бы провожает ТиДжея до дома.  
Это было бы так мило, если бы ТиДжею было хотя бы лет на десять меньше, чем ему есть сейчас, и, возможно, если бы он все еще сидел на наркоте, но тогда это явно была бы совсем другая прогулка. Он всегда вспоминает о таких вещах не к месту, и начинает себя пинать внутри, потому что некоторые образы так просто из головы не выкинешь. ТиДжей пытается физически стряхнуть с себя это тягучее ощущение, и Стив смотрит на него с таким пронизывающим пониманием, что ТиДжей даже отводит взгляд.  
\- Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь, - говорит Роджерс, сверля взглядом светофор на пешеходном переходе, - но только я не это хотел сказать.  
\- Да? Что же тогда? Что твой лучший друг на самом деле жив и у него теперь отличный аксессуар в виде металлической руки и он был наемным убийцей на протяжении последних пятидесяти лет, и теперь ты просто обязан его найти, чтобы… попросить прощения? - ТиДжей не ожидал, что это получиться так резко, как получилось, поэтому пытается как-то смягчить свои слова:  
\- Я знаю людей…  
Стив начинает смеяться: сначала маленький смешок, который разрастается в настоящий, искренний смех, и он кладет руку на плечо ТиДжею.  
\- Да, звучит очень оптимистично, - говорит он, - но правда, ТиДжей, не перестаю удивляться…  
Чему же он не перестает удивляться, ТиДжей не узнает, потому что Стив останавливается и целует его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на макушке, притягивая за шею: в общем, как он умеет.  
\- Господи, Роджерс, полегче, - выдыхает ТиДжей, и на какое-то время - он думает, что его жизнь пришла в норму.


End file.
